Feeling
by Ravu161
Summary: Dareya :)


**A/N: hello friends , hope ap sab ko yea pasand ayea and meri jo story hai YHM us ki update mea time lagega because mera 5 ko G.K ka paper hai to mujea us ka panda hai leakin jesea hi time milega jaldi hi update kar dungi , and sorry for spelling mistak enjoy the story :) and HAPPY NEW YEAR :) **

**In coffee shop**

**Daya , Shreya and sachin siting and drinking coffee**

**Sachin: **sir aj to college , kea din yad a gai esea hi shuhanea moosam mea , beat kar coffee house mea bada dhamal kar tea thea .

**Daya**: acha tum college mea lacture bang kar tea thea.

**Sachin**: nahi sir , college bang nahi kartea thea , jab college sea free time milta tha us time ham coffee house jaya kartea thea or bada dhamal kar tea thea , sabhi dost.

**Shreya**: sir mea to apnea free time mea movie deakti thi ( or fir shreya daya ki taraf deak kar bolti hai ) romantic movie, and then song start

_surkh wala , sauz wala , faiz wala love _

_Hota hai jo love se jyada waise wala love _

_Ishq wala love_

_Hua jo dard bhi toh humko aaj kuch zyada hua._

_Ishq wala love _

_Song over then shreya said to daya_

**Shreya**: sir ap ko romantic movie pasand hai kya.

**Daya**: ha romantic movie pasand hai .

**Shreya**: sir kon , kon si romantic movie deaki hai ap nea .

**Daya**: hmm….bahut si romantic movie hai , ab kis ,kis ka name lu.

**Shreya**: sir ap nea wo movie deaki hai , jis mea ek ladka or ek ladki officer hotea hai or ladaki new new join kiya hota hai , or usea ladkea sea pyar ho jata hai.

_Daya feel uncomfortable and see here and there and then said_

**Daya**: yea kon si movie hai….saa….sachin ko pata hogi

**Sachin**: sir easi to koe movie nahi hai but (fir sachin shreya ki taraf deak kar bolt a hai) easi movie jaldi hi bannea wali hai.

Shreya blush

_And daya got call and they go for investigation_

_**In night daya house**_

Daya thinking all the things which happen in coffee shop and a sweet smile come in his face and then he sleep.

**Next day in Bureau**

Daya and shreya alone in bureau

Daya working in computer and shreya staring him(and song start)

_surkh wala , sauz wala , faiz wala love _

_Hota hai jo love se jyada waise wala love _

_Ishq wala love_

_Hua jo dard bhi toh humko aaj kuch zyada hua._

_Ishq wala love _

_**Shreya**__: _(thinking) kitnea cute lag rahea hai daya sir or achea bhi kitnea hai sab ka khayal rak tea hai , pata hi nahi chala kab daya sir sea pyar ho gaya , pata nahi wo bhi pyar kartea hai ya nahi muj sea and she continuously staring him

_And then abhijeet came and call shreya but shreya to busy hoti hai daya ko deaknea mea , so wo abhijeet ki baat nahi sunti hai._

Abhijeet bit loud: shreya.

**Shreya**: immediately , yes sir .

**Abhijeet**: kab sea bula raha hu , kaha dyan hai .

**Shreya**: wo…..sorry sir.

**Abhijeet**: wo mujea case no. 203 ki file deana.

**Shreya:** yes sir and then she give file and do her work.

Hole day pass like this

_**In night**_

_**Daya house**_

Daya sitting on a sofa and some one ring the door bell and then daya open the door

**Daya**: abhijeet tum.

**Abhijeet**: ha mea , ku tum kisi or ka wait kar rahea thea kya.

**Daya:** abhijeet tum bhi na aoo ander .

And then abhijeet came into house and both sit on sofa and then daya make coffee.

**Daya:** abhijeet coffee.

**Abhijeet:** hmm…

**Daya:** wesea tum es wakt , kya baat hai kahi , tumari ladae to nahi hue hai tarika kea sath.

**Abhijeet:** immediately , area nahi , nahi.

**Daya:** to fir.

**Abhijeet:** mea tum sea shreya kea barea mea baat kar na cha tha hu.

**Daya**: shre….shreya , kea barea mea kya.

**Abhijeet:** shreya aj kal ajeeb behave kar rahi hai.

**Daya:** ajeeb sa matlab.

**Abhijeet:** matlab shreya aj kal khoe – khoe rea ti hai , sayad usea pyar ho gaya hai .

Then daya immediately standup and move to near windowand said

**Daya:** ye….yea tum kya bol rahea ho , shreya ko pyar , kya us nea tumea bola.

**Abhijeet:** nahi bola to nahi , leakin us ko deak kar lag ta hai , leakin tujea kya huaa…, tu itna pareshan ku hai.

**Daya:** pareshan or mea , nahi mea to bilkul bhi pareshan nahi hu .

**Abhijeet**: daya tu kis sea juth bol raha hai , mujea pata hai tub hi shreya sea pyar kar ta hai.

**Daya:** esa kuch nahi hai mea koe pyar , vyar nahi kar ta hu.

**Abhijeet**: daya tu kis sea juth bol raha hai , ek bar apnea dil sea puch ,

**Daya** (in bit anger) : esa kuch nahi hai abhijeet, tum jao ab mujea neend a rahi hai.

_**Abhijeet**__: _jab tak tum sach nahi bologea tab tak mea nahi jaunga.

**Daya:** abhijeet , plssss abhi mujea koe baat nahi kar ni.

**Abhijeet:** jab tak tu nahi bolega , tab tak mea nahi jaunga , daya bol kya ? tu shreya sea pyar kart h hai , bol daya…..bol…

Daya now in anger

**Daya**: ha….ha….ha…, mea pyar kar nea laga hu shreya sea , pata nahi kab leakin mujea us sea pyar ho gaya hai , leakin dar ta hu kahi wo bhi mujea chod kar na chali jayea and tear following down from daya eyes , and then abhijeet put hand on daya solder and then daya turn and hug abhijeet and abhijeet also hug daya.

**Abhijeet**: tu dar mat daya esa kuch nahi hoga , tu ek bar shreya sea baat to kar , mujea pata hai wo bhi tuj sea pyar kar ti hai.

Then both seprate from hug

**Daya**: agar us nea mana kar diya to , mea jiii nahi paunga us kea bina.

**Abhijeet: **esa kuch nahi hoga , tu ek bar bol to sahi , jab tak tu bolega nahi tab tak pata kesea chalega.

**Daya:** teak hai abhijeet , mea kal hi shreya sea ap nea dil ki baat bol dunga .

**Abhijeet**: that's like my bro..

And some time later abhijeet leave for house

_Daya lying on bed and thinking all the happy moment , which spent with shreya came in his mind and a cute…smile come on his lips (thinking) shreya kuch bhi ho jayea mea tumea apnea dil ki baat bol kar hi rahunga kal and then he sleep._

_**In bureau**_

Acp, daya and shreya present on bureau and acp sir on her cabin and working on computer and daya , shreya on her desk then daya came to shreya desk

**Daya:** shreya.

**Shreya:** yes sir.

**Daya**: wo…wo…mea…tum sea ….

**Shreya:** kya sir.

**Daya:** wo…wo….mea tum sea…..kuch keana chata hu.

**Shreya**: kya sir.

**Daya:** mea tum sea py….pya…..

**Shreya**: ha sir bolea mea sun rahi hu agea.

**Daya:** wo mea tum sea….but acp sir call daya

**Acp**:daya…

**Daya**: turn and said yes sir.

**Acp:** jo file meanea tumea di thi woo lana.

**Daya:** yes sir &amp; then he go to acp cabin

**Shreya: **(thinking) kya sir wahi baolna chatea thea , jo mea sun na chati hu , nahi nahi esa nahi ho sakta and then he doing her work.

**Daya:** (thinking) oh!no….. ab to kuch or soch na hoga.

_Or fir kuch dear bad sab launch kea lia canteen mea jatea hai or fir kuch time bad wapis atea hai _

_Shreya apni desk per ek note deak ti hai , and she open it and read_

_**shreya mea tum sea kuch baat kar na cha tha hu , kya tum mujea beach per mil sakti ho **_

_**Daya**_

**Shreya:** (thinking) daya sir ko kya baat kar ni hai , kahi wo muj sea…and become happy :)

And hole day pass like this

_**In beach**_

Shreya came to beach and see daya sitting on rock and then she go there

**Shreya**: daya sir.

**Daya:** turn, area shreya tum a gae , aoo beato and shreya sit immediate left of daya.

**Daya**: wo….wo…

**Shreya:** boliyea sir.

**Daya:** mea tumea apnea attit kea barea mea kuch batana cha tha hu.

**Shreya:** sir , mujea pata hai .

**Daya:** confused , tumea kesea pata.

**Shreya**: wo mujea , tarika nea bataya tha.

_Fir dono kuch time tak chup reatea hai , dono ko s_amaj nahi a raha hota hai ki kya bolea

**Daya/Shreya**: sir/shreya

And then both laugh

**Shreya:** (thinking) chal shreya tu hi bol dea , apnea dil ki baat jaruri nahi hai ki first ladka hi bolea , come on shreya u can do it.

**Daya:** (thinking) kya ho gaya hai daya , yea kya kar raha hai tu , bol dea apnea dil ki baat , come on daya u can do it…..

Again both say together

**Daya/Shreya:** shreya/sir _and both lost in each other eyes and some time later daya came out and said_

**Daya**: shreya mea tum sea kuch bolna cha ta hu…..

**Shreya:** (smile) boliyea sir .

**Daya:** (daya take a breath and then said) Shreya ,jab sea tum ko deaka hai , tab sea pata nahi kya ho gaya hai mujea (shreya listening all the word carefully) abhijeet nea bola bhi tha , leakin mea hi pagal tha , jo maan nahi raha tha , leakin ab mujea ehasas ho gaya hai and then daya bend on his nees and said shreya tum merea sath dogi puri jindagi _I love u shreya _, will you marry me.

**Shreya:** shreya was in 9 cloud , usea yakin hi nahi hota ki yea sab sach hai sir , pinch me .

**Daya:** what ! shreya tum teak ho.

**Shreya :** sir , pinch me.

And then daya pinch shreya

**Shreya**: ahhhh! Yea sapna nahi hai and she hug daya and said _I love u 2 sir _ , mea kab sea wait kar rahi thi es din ka sir .

**Daya :** (stile in hug) I love you shreya , ab mea kabhi dur nahi janea dunga shreya , I promise.

**Shreya:** thanku sir , meari jindagi mea nea kea lia.

**Daya**: thanku to mujea bol na chyea , meri jindagi mea anea kea lia , I love u shreya .

Shreya: I love u 2 .

_**And both leave happily**_

_**Distance never separates any relation &amp; Time never buil any relation . If Feeling are true…**_

_**THE END**_

_**A/N:**__** I know acha nahi hai but fir bhi thanku padnea kea lia , take care :)**_


End file.
